


Making Dreams Come True

by cerberus_angel



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-23 11:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerberus_angel/pseuds/cerberus_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon tries to help make Sansa’s dream of being a prom queen come true, which leads to a series of miscommunications and his new friend being Myrcella Baratheon. There should be a universal law stating a Greyjoy should never get involved in a Stark’s affair because the only thing that is ever guaranteed is shit hitting the fan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where It All Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [musicdwarf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicdwarf/gifts).



> I know it's really late. I was supposed to have this done almost two months ago , but so many things happened that I couldn't finish it. I'm sorry musicdwarf for the long wait. I want you to know that I have not forgotten and I'm working on it slowly but surely. It was originally supposed to be one whole part, but I think I have kept you waiting long enough, so I'm splitting it into two to three parts. I hope you like what I have so far. :)

Sansa loved reading and watching anything that pertained to being a princess. That was until she met Theon Greyjoy at the age of seven.

“Why would you ever want to be a princess,” he looked at her as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard anyone say, “when you can be a queen?”

She looked at the older boy surprised.

“A queen can rule, while a princess has to wait to become a queen.”

A small smile curved on her lips. _Queen._ It had a nice ring to it. _Queen Sansa._ It was later that day she found out that he was Robb and Jon’s friend and unknowingly would become a sort of friend to her.

 

* * *

 

**Nine Years Later**

“Hey Princess.”

Sansa had barely taken a seat on the stool after finishing making her PB&J sandwich when Theon strolled into the kitchen and hopped on the stool beside hers. “How many times have I asked you to stop calling me that?” She glared playfully when he grabbed half of her sandwich. 

“I’ve lost count over the years.” He replied before taking a bite of the PB&J sandwich and moaning. “I have forgotten how good these are.”

“You had one last week.”

“And it tasted heavenly as well.”

“I hope you know you owe me half of another one.”

“I’m on it.” Theon grabbed two slices of bread and placed them in the toaster. “A little birdie came to Tobho Motto’s Auto Shop today to inform me that you were nominated for junior prom queen.”

“Are you sure it wasn’t a wolf?” She smirked at him knowing that Jon and Robb worked there for part time along with Gendry and him who needed the money to help pay for university. “Did they also tell you that Jon and Robb were both nominated as the senior prom kings?”

He chuckled as he used a butter knife to spread the peanut butter over one of the slices. “I heard of it as well. I have my money on Jon winning this year.”

“Really?” Sansa looked at him curiously as he finished making the PB&J sandwich. “How come?”

“Word on the street is that Robb has been failing at hiding the fact he’s crushing on someone.” He grinned and placed the sandwich on her plate.

“I knew something was up.” She leaned closer to him and whispered. “Do you know who it is?”

He pulled back and placed his hand over his chest pretending to be affronted by her question. “What type of friend do you think I am?”

“One who is loyal and cares for his friends.”

“Now I know you’re lying horribly.”

“Theon…” She looked at him with her big Tully blue eyes as she pouted.

Theon wanted to curse that look to the seven hells. It wasn’t fair that she could be capable of such a look that tugged at his heart and almost compelled him to do what she wanted. “Fine...” One would think that after nine years of knowing her he would build an immune system against it. “All I can tell you without breaking his trust is that she is younger than him.”

“Younger than him? How much younger?”

“That I can’t say. You’ll have to figure it out.”

“I’ll give you my PB&J sandwich.”

“Now you’re playing dirty.”

“I’ll make you one every time you come over.”

“You cruel woman.” He shook his head smirking. “I can’t. How about you tell me what you plan on doing?”

“It’s simple. I want to be prom queen.” She beamed at him.

“Who are you running up against?”

“Margaery Tyrell.”

Theon let out a low whistle. He remembered flirting with her a couple of times during his junior year when she was a freshman, but it all came to an end in senior year when he found out that her older brother Willas Tyrell was his English Lit teacher. Graduating high school was more important than a fling. Balon Greyjoy had already warned him that it was bad enough he had a son that was friends with Starks, he will not stand for one repeating a grade or dropping out. _Yippee –fucking-yay._ “What’s your battle plan?”

“Battle plan?”

“What are you planning on doing to get them to vote for you?”

“Making posters and asking them.”

“That’s good, but not enough.” Theon frowned at her. “You have to give them an incentive.”

“Incentive?”

“You know candy, snacks, even a pen would do. People love free things.”

“You’re really good at this.”

“I’m a fucking Greyjoy, Sansa.” He grinned. “I have to be good at convincing others to do things so I don’t have to.”

“You’re such an ass.”

“Only when it comes to others.” His smile was softer as he gazed at Robb’s younger sister, the only girl he seemed to have a soft spot for.

“Can you help me?”

“I never thought you’d ask.”   

 

* * *

 

“Do you know who were nominated for junior prom kings?” Theon asked Gendry as he popped open the hood of a car.

“I think Myrcella said it was Joffrey and Tyrstane.”

“The Martell I get, but I don’t understand what girls see in that Baratheon git.”

“I think what you’re trying to say is that you don’t understand how Sansa could be interested in him,” Gendry looked at Theon innocently when he glared at him, “when she has a fine specimen of a man right beside her already.”

“Damn straight!” Theon growled as he slammed the hood shut.

“Greyjoy!” Tobho yelled from his office. “Don’t take out your frustration of unrequited love on the car!”

“It’s not unrequited!”

“Whatever let’s you sleep at night!”

“Quit eavesdropping on our conversations!”

Tobho Mott crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the doorway of his office. “Then quit having them in my shop.”

“Touché.” Theon looked away from him and back at Gendry who shook with silent laughter. “Do you know if Myrcella is going to help Sansa?”

“More than likely.”

“Can I have her number?”

Gendry stopped what he was doing and narrowed his eyes on Theon. “I’m not letting you use her.”

“Screw you Waters. It’s not even like that. I’m helping Sansa and if Myrcella is helping her as well it will be easier if we get in contact.” He leaned against the car and smirked. “Bro code already dictates she’s hands off.”

“Screw you Greyjoy and Stark can go to hell as well.” Gendry hissed through clenched teeth as he began to work again.

“So, are you going to give me her number?”

His only response was a middle finger.

“I don’t swing that way.” He japed before narrowly dodging a screwdriver. “Now, now Waters behave yourself.”


	2. The Plan & Slight Misunderstandings

The next day Theon found himself under a car fixing a leaking problem the owner complained about.

“Theon.”

Hearing the soft feminine voice call out his name had him rolling out from underneath. He looked up to see Myrcella Baratheon looking down at him curiously. “Hey, did Gendry send you?”

“He mentioned you wanted to talk.” She crouched down until she was at eye level with him. “Sansa said you were going to help with her campaign, so I’ll take a lucky guess and say that is the reason you want to talk with me.”

“Not just beauty, but you also have the brains,” Theon sighed. “You’re the embodiment of a guy’s wet dream.”

Myrcella felt her face burn up under his gaze. “Theon!” She shoved him when she saw the amusement in his gaze.

Laughter slipped through his lips. She was a complete sweetheart unless angered, but that wasn’t a surprise. She was a Baratheon and a Lannister, the temper practically ran in her veins, but unlike most her relatives she knew to control it.

He could understand why Robb was smitten with the girl. Her sun kissed hair fell passed her shoulders in ringlets and emerald eyes hid nothing from the world and looked with genuine curiosity. Her smile could brighten an entire room and her laughter can make others smile and want to join in. The girl was sunshine and summer personified.

It surprised him that she was still single, but then again that had more to do with what her family was capable of. Even so he knew that it wouldn’t be long for a boy to become courageous and ask her out. Robb needed to man up and ask her out before another came in. Namely the Martell, if what Gendry had implied was true. “I would apologize, but then that would mean I am sorry and I’m really not.”

“Are you going to make fun of me or are we going to talk about Sansa’s campaign?”

“Okay, I’ll behave. Are you busy this evening?”

She raised an eyebrow at him.

“Strictly business I promise.”

“If it’s strictly business then my evening is open.”

“Good I don’t get out of work for another two hours. Can you meet with me then?”

“I’ll just wait for you for here.” Myrcella slipped her backpack off as she walked toward Tobho’s office.

“Suit yourself.” Theon watched her go with a smile before lying back down and sliding under the car.

An hour later Gendry came in. Theon did his best to ignore the glare the bastard Baratheon kept giving him after he saw Myrcella in Tobho’s office. “Why is she waiting in there?” he asked the question that had been plagued him since he first saw his half sister.

“She thought it be better to wait for me to clock out instead of coming back.”

Nothing else had to be said as they continued to work in a comfortable silence this time, which was broken an hour later when Robb came in with Jon. “Hey guys.” Robb greeted them warmly as he peeled off his jacket and headed toward Tobho’s office. Gendry and Theon shared a knowing glance before looking at the Starks. Robb had back tracked quickly and bumped into Jon who was behind him.

“What’s wrong?” Jon asked concerned only to look away from the silent Robb and follow his gaze toward the source that had made his half brother stumble back and become awfully quiet. He could see why. Myrcella Baratheon stood there with her head tilted slightly to the side and her blonde hair tumbled over one shoulder as she gazed at them with curiosity in her emerald eyes.

“Hi boys.” She grinned in greeting.

Jon low key enjoyed teasing Robb about his feelings for the Baratheon, but this time decided to step in when he saw how red his half-brother was getting. “Myrcella.” He smiled back kindly. “I’m surprised to see you here.”

“Really now.” Myrcella stepped out Tobho’s office to make room for them to step in. “If I didn’t know any better I would say you are hiding something from me.” She poked him in the chest.

“I’m not that clever.” Jon smiled fondly at her as he ruffled her hair, already familiar with her since he been assigned a service period that ended with him being the current helper in her pre-calculus class, and walked passed her.

She glanced at Robb not knowing what to make of him. He was always friendly and open with others, but with her he would be polite and keep her at arm’s length. Yet there were those few times he was sweet to her and then the next day he would be distant and not know how to act with her. “Robb.” She twined her hands behind her back and leaned forward to peer into his eyes.

“Myrcella.” He didn’t take a step back, which was an improvement that in itself.

The Greyjoy watched highly amused to see how the Stark would handle the situation.

“What are you doing here?”

Theon face palmed, Gendry grinned clearly delighting in Robb’s discomfort, while Jon shook his head at his brother as he walked back out Tobho’s office and stood behind Myrcella.

Robb looked away from Jon to see Myrcella frowning. “What I meant is that,” his hand moved to touch her but stopped a few centimeters shyly from her shoulder, his fingertips touching a ringlet that had spilled passed her shoulder, “I’m glad to see you.”

Theon mentally fist pumped, Gendry nodded conceding that Robb did save himself from an awkward situation, and Jon had to look away lest he begin to laugh and ruin the atmosphere surrounding Robb and Myrcella. Although he highly doubt he would be able to from the looks the Stark and Baratheon had been giving each other. Myrcella blushed prettily under his gaze and Robb looked at her captivated as if he couldn’t get enough of her. Jon remembered Arya mentioning to him during Edmure and Roslin’s wedding that just watching the newlyweds was giving her a cavity. He didn’t understand her statement at the time, but now he believed he did.

“Stark quit flirting and clock in!” Tobho yelled from his office completely shattering the moment.

Robb looked between the office and Myrcella. “I have to—”

“I know. I have to go.” Myrcella looked over her shoulder at Theon who was doing nothing to pretend that he had been staring at them and Jon who was elbowing to get him to look away, but failing miserably. “I’ll see you at school…”

“Of course.” Robb smiled at her.

“Greyjoy clock out!” Tobho came to stand by his doorway. “It’s impolite to keep a young lady waiting.”

“It’s not like I was purposely doing it.” Theon walked passed his boss.

“What does he mean?” Robb asked as he followed him into the locker room.

“What young lady?”

“Myrcella.” He said as he stripped off his dark blue jumpsuit and put in the locker.

“Wh—”

“It’s not what you think.” Theon said quickly knowing how Robb would jump to his own conclusions. “I’m helping her—”

“Stark! Greyjoy! Get your asses out here!”

_The others take him!_ Theon thought viciously as he finished dressing and turned to Robb too see him leaving the upper half of the jumpsuit hanging around his waist with his arms crossed over his chest. “We should go before Tobho bites our heads off.”

Robb followed him out the locker room. “Yeah, but you didn’t finish—”

“Finally.” Tobho muttered unfazed by Theon’s glare. “Can you open tomorrow?”

“Sure.” He hoisted his backpack over his shoulder. “I don’t have finals until next month.”

“Good. I want you here by eight.”

Theon nodded before glancing at Robb, who looked like a kicked puppy. He wanted to clear things up with him before going, but it seemed nearly impossible without him putting the Stark’s feelings on blast in front of Myrcella and he wasn’t willing to do that. “I’ll be going now.”

“You do that.”

Theon waved at Robb who gave him a pathetic wave back and he’s stuck between wanting to pull him aside and explain (because clearly Sansa wasn’t the only Stark who could get under his skin) and smacking him upside the head to manly up (but he knows he’ll feel guilty afterwards because Robb will give him the kicked puppy dog look instead of the angry look he would give anyone else who would dare lay a hand on him in such a way).

* * *

 

Theon let out a low whistle as he and Myrcella walked up what appeared to be her driveway that resembled more a street. A fountain surrounded by luscious greenery greeted them at the end and beyond it was the Baratheon estate. He had heard Robb and Sansa mention the place and seen photos of it, but it was another thing completely seeing it with his own eyes. “So do you guys have any stags, fawns, or lions around here?”

“Yep, they’re in the backyard.” Myrcella bit back a smirk when she saw Theon falter in a step.

“Really?” He asked as they reached the front steps and Myrcella pulled out her keys to unlock the front door.

“Do I really have to answer that?” She pushed the door open and motioned him to come in.

“Not really.” His eyes greedily roamed a home that was much bigger than his own and the Starks and appeared a tad bit more welcoming than his own (which was nonexistent), but nowhere near as homely as the Starks’ home.

“Do you want anything to drink or eat?”

“Naw, I’m good, unless you’re hungry.”

“Dinner is going to be served in less than two hours,” She made her way to the stairs with Theon trailing close behind. “Mom should be home by then.”

“What about your dad?” He asked already losing count of how many doors they passed once arriving on the second floor.

“He should home by then as well unless he was called into a last minute business trip.” She said stopping in front of the last door on the right and opening it.

_Well at least her room won’t be hard to find._ He thought to himself amused as he stepped in and was caught off guard. He expected in to be decked in red, black or gold or perhaps a mixture of all three, but he was wrong. Her room had various shades of blue and lavender. The colors gave a soothing effect to the room or perhaps it was the sunset spilling through her open curtains.

Myrcella flipped the switch for the lights before walking further into the room and taking off her shoes. She threw them by the floor of her bed and then dropped her backpack carelessly on the floor next to her desk.

Theon smirked as she opened her laptop and turned it on. “I never would have imagined you to be someone to throw things around.” He glanced at the bookshelf filled with books not a speck of dust on it. _Sansa would love that._ Then to her plasma TV that hung from the wall to her gaming consoles and movies that lay in the shelves under it. Two armchairs faced the TV with a coffee table a few inches in front of them with a rug beneath it all. _This would be heaven for Robb and me._

Yet it was all very organized and constraining. To the left side of the room was entertainment which consisted of her books, TV, movies, and board games, to the right side of the room was her designated sleeping area with her bed and two doors (which Theon suspected led to her bathroom and closet) and then in the middle was her studying area. As soon as one walked in the first thing they would see is the desk (Theon knew there was a message there in itself, but he didn’t want to look to into it. It wasn’t his business). “You seem like someone very organized and rarely strays from the path you set.”

“My mother has ingrained it into me.” She grabbed the scarf she was wearing and threw it on one of the arm chairs, “But these are my small acts of rebellion,” She took off her sweater, balled it up and threw it on her bed.

“I bet you quickly pick up your things once your mom gets home.” He teased.

She gasped, “How did you know?” Her eyes narrowed on him.

He shrugged with a grin. “Lucky guess.”

Myrcella chuckled as she walked toward her rolling chair and took a seat. She twirled the seat to face him with her legs crossed, her elbows on the arm rests and her fingers laced together. The humor was absent from her gaze as she regarded him. “Now tell me Theon, what do you have in mind to help Sansa win this?”

In that moment she reminded him of the lawyer she had for a mother. If one entered a room with Cersei ‘Hell on Heels’ Lannister you better be prepared. The hounds of hell had nothing on that woman. He had a feeling that even though Myrcella could be every sweet she didn’t screw around when it concerned the people she cared about. “Give the students incentives to vote for her.”

“Incentives?”

“Sansa was talking about making posters and asking them to vote for her. That’s all good but you need to take it—”

“A step further.” Myrcella’s eyes lit with determination. “The poster and asking plants the idea and the incentive —”

“Sparks it.” Theon grinned.

“I like the way you think Greyjoy.”

“Girls have liked many things about me, but this is the first time one has liked my way of thinking.” He placed a hand over his chest.

“I wonder why.” She gave him a cheeky smile when he winked. “Going against a Tyrell means we’re going to have pull out all the stops.”

“I don’t doubt it.”

“I was thinking that today we can work on the posters since we won’t have time to work on anything else. Then tomorrow we can work on making what we’re going to give as incentives.”

“Who’s going to help you put up the posters on campus?”

“Jeyne will and Sansa has to come in early for a meeting with the student council so she’ll help us before going in.”

“It seems that you have it covered for tomorrow.”

* * *

 

Neither had been paying attention to the time until a knock on the door disrupted their focus. They both looked up to see a boy with blonde hair poke his head in and looked at them with apologetic emerald eyes.

“Hey Tommen.” Myrcella smiled warmly at her younger brother.

He stepped into the room and smiled bashfully at them. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but mom says to come down for dinner.”

Myrcella bit back a curse as she looked at her cell phone to see it was ten minutes passed seven.

Theon watched with a hint of amusement as Tommen stepped further into Myrcella’s room and began to tidy up for her. He picked up her scarf and sweater and hanged them in her closet. “I should get going.” Theon said as he packed up his things.

“Why don’t you stay for dinner?” Myrcella asked feeling guilty that he was leaving without eating. She didn’t see him eat earlier in the day and not once did he ask for anything other than water whenever she asked if he wanted anything to eat or drink.

“It’s best I go.” He glanced at the posters they both finished. “We just gotta finish the banners now.”

“Are you sure? I can finish both of them.”

“You’re probably gonna stay up all night working on them and not get any sleep.” He glanced at her. “Don’t you have homework?”

“I finished it when I was waiting for you.”

“Clever girl.”

“It’s common sense.”

Theon shook his head amused. “What time should I meet you at front of the school?”

“Don’t you open tomorrow?”

“I do, but I gotta drop off the banner and help set it up.”

Myrcella frowned. “I’ll be there at seven.”

“Seven it is.”

“Theon—”

“Don’t worry about it.” Theon swung his backpack over his shoulder. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Fine.” She sighed feeling exhausted. “I’ll walk you out.”

“See you later little man.” Theon ruffled Tommen’s curls as he walked passed the young boy who had remained silent as he watched them curiously.

Tommen beamed up at him and playfully swatted his hand away.

“He reminds me of a kitten.” Theon whispered to Myrcella as they walked out her room and down the hall toward the stairs with Tommen following them. “Is that weird?”

“No.” Myrcella glanced at her younger brother and pulled him close to her side once they reached the bottom of the stairs. She nuzzled his temple before pressing a kiss on his forehead.

“Cella.” Tommen whined as he blushed.

For a moment Theon envied their relationship, but quickly shook the feeling off. It wasn’t the time. “See you tomorrow.” He said and quickly made his exit.

* * *

 

“Are you leaving again?”

Theon choked on the sandwich he was practically inhaling to get out of there before anyone found him. He had the worst fucking luck. He coughed feeling his throat ache and his eyes water. A glass of apple juice was placed in front of him. He grasped it desperately with one hand and chugged it down. The Greyjoy slammed the glass down and pressed his forehead on the table as he took a deep breaths. He felt a hand card through his hair.

“Sorry sweetheart.” Alannys apologized to her youngest child. “I didn’t mean to alarm you.”

He didn’t bother to lift his head instead turned it so his cheek pressed against the table and looked at his mother through half lidded eyes. He had a weakness for her stroking his hair. “I know.”

“You know I love you.” She said indulging him and pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“Try not loving me so much Mom. I think you just robbed me ten years of my life.” He grinned at her.

“Oh you.” She fisted his hair and tugged lightly.

“Hey.” He protested weakly and pouted at her. “I thought you loved me.”

“I do and that’s why there are times I have to resort to tough love when you become cheeky.”

“Fair enough reason.” He sighed. “If it had been anyone else I would have thrown a fit and walked out.”

“Glad to know I’m the only exception.”

“You’ll always be the only exception.”

“Liar.” She said with a knowing smile for she knew that once her boy fell in love there will be another exception. “Where are you going tonight?”

“I’m going to crash at the Starks place.” When he saw his mom frown he felt slightly guilty.

Over the years he spent more time with the Starks than his own family. It was hard staying at home when one lived with Balon Greyjoy and the only reason he hadn’t moved yet was because he promised his mother that he wouldn’t until he transferred to a university.

Maron had screwed him over when he eloped without telling anyone. The only reason anyone found out was because he had to come back and collect his things. It hadn’t been their father who they thought would explode. It had been their mother and the verbal lashing she gave her second child left everyone in the room reeling. It’s been a year since then and Maron was still groveling to get in their mother’s good graces again. The thought still made Theon chuckle, but it was somewhat depressing when he remembered that his older brother came home more often him.

“I only came to grab my laptop and pick up my car.”

“Oh…” There was nothing more to say because she was not going to beg her son to stay when she knew that he wouldn’t. She was not blind as to why her son didn’t not like coming home, but it didn’t hurt any less. Even with her interfering now the damaged has been done. “Will you be back tomorrow?” She asked as her son finished his sandwich.

Theon swallowed and wiped his mouth with the napkin he used as a plate for his sandwich. “Yep.” He balled up the napkin and threw it in the air toward the wastebasket. When it landed he fisted pumped.

“For dinner?” She looked at him hopeful.

“That’s the plan.” He grinned and stood from his seat. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” He kissed her cheek. “Goodnight.”

“Text me when you get to the Stark house.” She clasped his face. “I will.”

“If you don’t I will call their home.” She told him sternly.

“I’m not a child.” He groaned in despair.

“I don’t care if your thirty, married, and with three kids. You will always be my little boy.” She told fiercely and kissed his forehead affectionately.

“I know mom.” He sighed. “It’s getting late and I gotta go.”

“Alright.” She let him go and watched as he picked up his things. “Drive safely.”

“I’m the embodiment of safe driving…” He saw her quirked eyebrow. “Okay I’m not, but I’m not that reckless.”

“Theon.” Alannys called out to him as he was about to exit the kitchen. Theon looked over his shoulder at his mother. “I love you.”

He gave her a small smile that reminded her of the once shy boy he used to be so long ago. “Love you too.” Alannys did not stop him and instead stared at the spot he once stood and blinked back tears. He was growing up to be a wonderful young man. It won’t be long until he leaves them all behind… leaves her behind. She will never hold it against him no matter how much it would hurt her to let him go. Theon may be a Greyjoy, but he was nothing like the others in his family. It was why he was considered the black sheep of the family. He won’t follow in the Greyjoy footsteps and Alannys can only hope that the path he carves will be a good one.

* * *

 

Theon really should have been paying attention when he stranded the back gate of the Stark estate. He should have kept an eye out for any of the Stark dogs… well one specifically, but he had been busy waving his hands in the air like crazy to attract Robb’s attention who was in his room and sitting at his desk that faced the window and had a clear view of the backyard.

In hindsight perhaps it would have been a better idea to text him, but Theon put his cell phone in his backpack. If he reached for said item then he risked falling down face first. He could climb back down, but Theon refused to waste any more energy than necessary although waving his hands in the air was counterproductive.

Robb seemed to have sensed his presence because he looked up and caught sight of him. Theon grinned when the Stark shook his head and stood from his seat. The Greyjoy jumped into their backyard knowing that Robb was going to open the back door. His heart plummeted when he heard a growl somewhere on his left. He looked over to see fierce green eyes narrow on him and sharp white teeth bared at him that belonged to a black furred wolfdog.

_Oh shit!_ Theon mentally cursed Rickon for not putting Shaggydog on a leash. Shaggydog had a nasty habit of biting his jeans. He was tight on money and buying a new pair was definitely not on the list. Theon took off running toward the backdoor like his life depended on it… well his jeans did. Shaggydog barked from behind him.

The backdoor opened to reveal an amused looking Robb. “I don’t know why you don’t use the front door like normal people.”

“Maybe because I never like doing the normal thing.” Theon growled as he ran passed him and came to halt. He bent forward with his hands on his knees as he tried to regain his breath.

“Did Shaggy get you?”

He looked up to see Rickon grinning at him. “No.” He glared.

“Damn.”

“You’re evil.”

“Tell me something I don’t know.”

Theon placed his backpack gently on the floor before he ran to Rickon. The youngest Stark’s eyes went wide at the sudden movement and was late in trying to run. The Greyjoy grabbed the twelve year old over and threw him over his shoulder.

“Let you go you Neanderthal!” Rickon pounded on his back. “I’ll sic Shaggy on you!”

“You should have brought him inside when you had the chance.” Theon walked passed the kitchen and waved at Catelyn who watched them with a quirked eyebrow used to their antics. “Good evening Mrs. Stark.”

“Have you eaten?” She asked him.

“Yeah—”

“Sandwiches don’t count.”

“Then no, I haven’t.”

“I’ll heat you some of the left over lasagna we had for dinner.”

“I would like that.” He knew there was no point in arguing with Catelyn Stark. No one could win an argument with her, which wasn’t a surprise since she was partners with Cersei Lannister in the law firm Lannister & Tully. Both women got along in the office. Individually they were a force not to be reckoned with, but together they were nearly impossible to stop. Although once outside the office it was a different story between them. “Thank you Mrs. Stark.”

Theon made his way passed the dining room and toward the living room where he flipped Rickon over one of the couches. “Behave.” He pointed at him.

“Never.” Rickon muttered rebelliously.

Theon grinned as he ruffled his hair. “A rebel without a cause.”

* * *

 

After dinner Theon made his way into Robb’s room. “So, what are you doing?”

Robb looked over his shoulder at him. “Studying for a calculus test.” He rubbed his eyes feeling exhausted. “More than likely going to stay up late. You?”

“I still have to finish a banner for Sansa’s campaign.”

“Wait,” Robb turned in his seat to face Theon at a more comfortable angle. “You’re helping her?”

“Yeah.” Theon sat on the floor close to where Grey Wind lay and took out his laptop. “That’s why I left with Myrcella. The both of us are working together to help Sansa win Junior Prom Queen.”

“Oh.”

He didn’t have to look at the Stark to see the relief on his expression. He could hear it in his voice. Theon couldn’t resist teasing him though. “Her room is nice.”

Robb cleared his throat. “Her room?”

“Yep. It was like I seeing a glimpse of heaven.”

“A glimpse of heaven?”

“You would love it. I think I can get her to invite the both of us over.”

“I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Theon looked away from his laptop and gave him a cheeky smile. “Or it is that you want to share her bed.”

“Shut it.” Robb glared at him with a blush forming on his cheeks. “You know that’s not it.”

“Awww.” Theon teased. “It’s adorable how you have such a massive crush on her.”

“I don’t.” He turned in his seat again and glared down at his notes.

“Liar.” Theon laid on the floor and placed his head on Grey Wind body as he researched something on Google. “I don’t see why you don’t tell her.”

“She’s younger than Sansa.”

“So?”

“She’s fifteen.”

“She turning sixteen in the summer.”

“And I’m going to be eighteen in a month.”

“What’s your point?”

“In a few months I’m going to be gone. There’s no point in pursuing anything with her.”

“That’s even more reason why you should.” Theon sighed. “You won’t be left wondering what if.”

“Do you have a what if?”

“Yeah.” Theon told him honestly, but he wasn’t going to tell him who it was. “It’s still on going.”

“So how can you tell me to pursue this when you haven’t?”

“The difference between you and I is that you’re a good guy Robb.” Theon tilted his head backward over Grey Wind, who huffed at his antics, to look at Robb upside down. “It’ll hurt you a hell of a lot more seeing Myrcella with another guy.” Even though he liked Sansa he didn’t hold any illusions that he had any chances with her.

“What should I do?” Robb asked him genuinely curious.

“Ask her to be your date for the junior and senior prom.”

“What if she says no?”

“What if she says yes?”

“…I see your point.”

It was around 3am when Robb called it quits. He had to get up in three hours. The Stark closed his notebook and stretched his arms upward as he yawned. He glanced to the side to see Theon sleeping on his bed. “Freaking Greyjoy.” Robb stood from his seat and rolled his head in a circle feeling some of the tension release. He looked on the floor to see the banner Theon had finished for Sansa’s campaign and grinned. _It looks nice._ Robb lifted it off the floor and placed it on his desk.

Without a second thought Robb turned off the lights and walked blindly to his bed. He shoved Theon closer to the wall before he slipped on the bed and tugged on the blanket that his best friend was hogging. Before he fell asleep his last thought was of how and when he will ask Myrcella if she could be his date to prom.


End file.
